


Easter Morning

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley-Granger household prepares to attend Easter Sunday services with the elder Grangers.  As per usual, all does not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Frenzy round at the writersrock community on LiveJournal.

Biting his tongue to stifle a curse, Ron struggled with his tie. He wouldn't wear a Muggle suit for anyone but Hermione.

"Daddy?"

Ron left off trying to tie the damned noose around his neck. "Yes, Rosie?"

His daughter stood behind him. He turned to see she had one patent leather shoe on her foot (the wrong one), unbuckled, whilst the other shoe dangled from her chubby fist by the strap.

"Can you help me with my shoes?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He picked her up and settled her on his lap. Moving the shoe she had on to the correct foot, he buckled it. "Hand me the other one now."

She nearly hit him in the face with it, but he got it on her foot and properly fastened.

"Did Mummy brush your hair?" It was hard to tell, as Rose had inherited Hermione's frizz. Even after it had been brushed into submission, Rose's magic often had her hair a crackling halo inside of five minutes.

"Mummy pulls my hair when she brushes it. I runned away from her, and then Hugo started to cry."

"Ran, not runned," he corrected. "Do you want me to try?"

Rose nodded.

Ron put his hand on his wand. _"Accio_ Rose's hairbrush," he said and then caught the pink plastic item as it flew through the door. He started patiently working through the tangles from the bottom up. "You know your mummy doesn't mean to pull your hair, don't you? She just gets impatient and hurries through the process."

"Still hurts," said Rose sullenly.

"I don't doubt it. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No. You're not 'mpatient."

"You're helping by holding still and I don't have Hugo distracting me, do I?"

"Why do we hafta wear our good clothes to visit Gramma and Grampa Granger?"

"Because we're going to church with them and it's Easter."

"What's church?"

"You'll see. I'm done with your hair."

"Ron, could you—oh."

Hermione stood in the doorway, Hugo on her hip.

"Daddy helped me with my shoes," Rose said as she kicked her feet out to show off her shiny black shoes, "and he brushted my hair and it didn't hurt."

"Brushed, not brushted, and well done, Daddy," said Hermione with a warm smile. "Tie giving you trouble?"

"Just a bit."

"If you'll hold Hugo, I'll sort that for you."

Since Hugo had started walking, the child frequently ended up in the strangest places. Ron gladly accepted his son from Hermione. They were on schedule for a change. He didn't want them to end up late because they had to spend a half and hour or more searching for Hugo.

"There, now we're _all_ ready to go." Hermione patted the knot of Ron's tie with satisfaction.

Then Hugo promptly sicked up on Hermione's dress, all over Ron's suit and his perfectly-tied tie, and most especially on his sister's shiny, patent leather shoes.


End file.
